LA HISTORIA DE UN PASADO EN PRESENTE
by L.N THE KILLER Y SUIL THE DARK
Summary: UNA TRAGICA HISTORIA DE AMOR, ¿QUE TANTO PUEDES AMAR A UNA PERSONA?. LOS CHICOS DE SOUL EATER ENTRAN A UNA CASA ABANDONADA LLEVANDOSE MUCHAS SORPRESAS...*MY LOVE,MY LOVE, WHERE ARE YOU MY LOVE?*, SXM, KXC Y BXT


**Yamitsu-¡holas, holitas aquí yamitsu higurashi, bueno les tengo varias noticias, la primera es que..no podremos actualizar muuuy seguido por problemas que tenemos, bueno tengo, segundo, elimine love revolution porque simplemente se me fue la inspiración y fue un asco, este fic se suponía que iba a ser un especial de hallowen pero…aquí lo tienen, díganme que tal esta?**

**Yamotso-entonces no lo leeré -.- -**

**Yamitsu-nadie te invito niño shota! -.- -**

**Yamotso-este fic es tuyo…los míos tienen mas acción y gore, así que ni hablo…-*hace un puchero***

**La historia de un pasado en presente**

**Soul pov**

B*S-¡vamos será divertido!-nos decía B*S con el dedo gordo en alto

Maka-una casa embrujada… no lo se puede ser peligrosa-decía mi técnico con un tono de preocupación en su voz

Soul-¿en qué sentido?-le pregunte con voz fastidiada

Maka- podría haber kishines o brujas escondidos en esa casa-

Liz-¡SI ESTOY DE ACUERDO CON MAKA MEJOR NOS QUEDAMOS EN LA MANSION DE KID A VER UNA PELICULA!-gritaba liz con cara de asustada

Tsubaki-B*S no los puedes obligar si no quieren-le dijo su arma y amiga

B*S-m… jejejejje si tienen razón una simple casona abandonada es demasiado como para una tonta pecho plano como maka-

Maka-¡A QUE TE REFIERES!-

B*S-me refiero de que si fueras tan "fuerte" como dices ser irías pero al parecer eres una cobarde como liz-

Liz-¡oye!-

Maka-pues te equivocas, voy a ir y te probare que no soy una cobarde como liz-

Liz-¡ya basta de insultos!-

B*S-¿tu vienes tsubaki?-

Tsubaki-etto yo… no se-

Maka-tsubaki si no vas como vigilaras que B*S no haga sus locuras-

Tsubaki-tienes razón iré ¿y tu soul- kun?-

Soul-m… tal vez ¿y tu kid?-

Kid-creo que no-

B*S-escuche que es la casa mas simétrica del mundo-

Kid-¡iré!*.*-

Liz-¡pues yo no!-dijo liz mientras se cruzaba de brazos

Patty-jejejejeje one-chan miedosa, miedosa jejejeje-canturreaba patty

B*S-y ese ejemplo le das a tu hermanita-le dijo B*S arqueando una ceja, algo planea..

Patty-hermana vamos será divertido-le decía patty con los ojitos de perrito abandonado

Liz-*suspiro* ok iremos todos-

Chrona-¿¡heeee?!-

Maka-¿te da miedo chrona?-

Chrona-e.. n…n..no claro que no-

Kid-si te da miedo nadie te obliga a ir chrona eres libre de elegir por ti misma-le dijo kid sonriendo lo que causo que ella se sonrojara, aunque ni uno de los 2 lo admita se aman en secreto y no admitirlo es muy poco cool

Diablillo-¡JA!, ¿enserio?, ni tu mismo te la crees a ver ¿porque no te le confiesas a tu compañera, mocoso?-se burlo de mi ese estúpido diablillo metiche, no lo soporto

Soul-tsk…cállate y no te metas en lo que no debes-le dije por medio del pensamiento, el inútil solo volvió a reírse y al fin me dejo en paz

Chrona-ok iré-

Patty-kyajajaja solo por kid, solo por kid-

Chrona-e… n…o… claro que… no-decía avergonzada chrona

Maka-decidido todos iremos-

B*S-¡YAHOOOO no se preocupen mortales el gran B*S estará ahí para salvarlos de cualquier estúpido fantasma!-

Liz-fa…fa..fa…¡.fantasma!-

Patty-kyajajajjajajajajajajaj-se reía como maniática

Maka-pues yo no creo en esas cosas-decía mi técnico mientras se cruzaba de brazos

Soul-claro por qué los fantasmas solo asustan a la gente que no es irritante-le dije con tono burlón mientras le daba un golpe en la espalda y me echaba a reír

Maka-¡MAKA-CHOP!-me clavo una enciclopedia de 1000 páginas en la cabeza -.-

Tsubaki-bueno hasta la noche chicos-decía tsubaki mientas ella y B*S se iban hacia su casa

Todos-HASTA LA NOCHE-y todos nos íbamos a nuestras respectivas casas

*noche*

Maka-¡ya tengo todo listo, vayamos con los chicos a la "casa embrujada"-dijo maka haciendo unas comillas con sus dedos

Soul-¿Por qué no crees en los fantasmas?-le pregunte mientras me levantaba del sofá

Maka-no es que no crea simplemente que… no me asustan-me dijo ella con un tono de aburrimiento cuando la puerta del departamento se abrió de golpe

B*S-¡YAHOOO EL GRAN B*S ESTA LISTO PARA CAZAR FANTASMAS!-gritaba mi amigo con un dedo en alto

Soul-pues entonces vamos-les dije a los chicos mientras todos salíamos del departamento

***death city***

**Normal pov**

Tsubaki-B*S…¿Cuál es la historia de la casona?-preguntaba el arma demoniaca a su técnico

B*S-pues hace mas de 90 años en esa casona vivía un conde junto con su esposa, un día mientras los condes dormían, la condesa escucho ruido, bajo las escaleras y encontró a un kishin rondando en su casa, el kishin la corto a la mitad con unas filosas garras que tenia, cuando el conde escucho los gritos de su esposa bajo rápidamente y solo vio a su mujer tirada en el piso cubierta de sangre, el conde era mitad guadaña a si que al ver al kishin intento matarlo pero este escapo dejando al conde solo con el cadáver de su difunta esposa, a los 2 días después el conde se ahorco y su fantasma vaga en la casona en busca de su esposa-

Maka-¿pero que no el kishin se comió el alma?-pregunto confundida la rubia

B*S-no el alma se escapo y quedo atrapada en la casona-

Todas(chicas)-*suspiro*.. Que romántico-

Todos(chicos)-*suspiro* que patético-y cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban parados frente a la casona

Tsubaki-bueno… aquí estamos-

Kid-parece que no hay marcha atrás-

Chrona- así parece-dijo nerviosa la pelirosa

Patty-kyajajajajaj casita, casita-gritaba la menor de las thompsons mientras corría dentro de la casa y su hermana iba tras ella, al entrar los chicos pudieron ver muchas fotos y muebles viejos

Tsubaki-parece que no la han vuelto a abrir desde lo que paso-decía la peli-negra mientras veía a los alrededores

Pero patty se quedo parada estática y sin moverse viendo un cuadro muy peculiar

Liz-¿patty que miras?-le pregunto su hermana mayor mientras le tocaba el hombro y al ver lo que ella veía se quedo como piedra

Tsubaki-¿Qué les pasa?-dijo mientras veía el cuadro y se quedaba igual

Chrona-¿Qué es eso?-igual de piedra y a si paso con B*S y Kid

Maka-chicos que mi….ran-pero a la rubia casi le da un infarto al ver un cuadro de una pareja, eran una mujer rubia de ojos jade abrazada por un hombre de cabellos blancos y ojos carmesí quien le tocaba dulcemente el vientre

Maka-esa mujer…

Patty-kyjajjajaj son maka y soul, son maka y soul-canturreaba patty aplaudiendo como niña pequeña

Maka-no puede ser… ¡son el conde y la condesa!, n…no…no podemos ser soul y yo es imposible-grito exaltada la rubia

Soul-¿Qué están viendo?-dijo el alvino mientras caminaba hacia el cuadro

Maka-e… no, no nada es que a liz le dio uno de sus ataques verdad liz-

Liz-e… pero..-

Maka-¡DIJE, VERDAD LIZ!-

LIZ-e… a.. ¡si! Je-je-

Maka-que tal si vamos a ver más de la casa-dijo nerviosa mientras alejaba a su guadaña del cuadro

*pasillos*

Kid-shh chicos-

Chrona-¿Qué ocurre kid-kun?-

Kid-shhhh escuchen-

Los chicos detuvieron su caminata e hicieron silencio

¿?-my love, my love, where are you my love?

Maka-¿Quién habla?-

Tsubaki-maka-chan suena casi como tu voz-

¿?-my beautiful princess, i love you- se escucho una voz masculina

Liz-y esa voz suena casi como la de soul-

Maka-se acabo esto ya me tiene….

Soul-¿asustada?-

Maka-¡que no le tengo miedo a los fantasmas!-

Soul- así?.. Demuéstralo-

Maka-bien… si paso toda la noche sin asustarme tu… tendrás que comer la comida que hace blair por 3 meses-

Soul-con que quieres jugar albarn… ok pero si fallas tendrás que… limpiar mi habitación por 3 meses, ¿trato?-le pregunto el alvino extendiéndole su mano

Maka-m… trato-dijo estrechándola con la de el

B*S-oigan encontrar al fantasma será más fácil si nos separamos-

Liz-…. No… no creo-

Soul- así como te estas comportando te pareces a chrona-

Kid/chrona-¡HEY, NO ES CIERTO!-dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo y se vieron totalmente sonrojados

Maka-como sea, pido estar con tsubaki-

B*S-lo siento maka pero tsubaki estará conmigo-

Maka-¿chrona?-

Chrona-e.. cla…-

Kid-chrona estará conmigo-

Maka-pero entonces solo queda…. Soul-

Soul-parece que somos compañeros

Maka-siempre lo hemos sido, andando vayamos por "los fantasmas"-

Los técnicos y armas se separaron y comenzaron a rondar por toda la casa

*Con Kid y chrona*

Ellos y sus armas caminaban por los pasillos iluminando su vista con una linterna la cual sostenía kid

Chrona-¿y.. si no hay fantasmas?-

Kid-ojala y no hayan chrona-

chrona….-

Kid-¿oiste eso?-

Chrona-si, si lo escuche-

¿?-¡my love,my love where are you my love?-

Kid-parece que está hablando en ingles pero….¿qué dice?-

Chrona-mi amor , mi amor…¿Dónde estás mi amor?-

Kid-¿?-

Chrona-e… es lo que dice la voz-

Kid- quisiera que tu lo hubieras dicho-murmuro el chico bastante sonrojado

Liz-parece que sobramos aquí chicos-dijo la pistola transformándose de nuevo en humana, al igual que patty y ragnarock

Ragnarock-¿a que te refieres?-

Patty-tejejejejjeje creo que yo se a que-

Liz-ok, si saben a que vengan conmigo-*jalándolos del brazo*

El chico comenzó a caminar unos pasos hacia la peli-rosa, hasta acorralarla en una pared cercana

Cjhrona-k…k…kid-kun detente por favor –

Kid-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?-

El peli-negro estaba a punto de besar a la chica en los labios cuando escucho una extraña voz a sus espaldas

¿?-¿han visto a mi esposo?-pregunto débilmente la voz

Kid-¿?-*volteando la mirada*el chico no podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos, ahí delante de ellos 2 estaba una mujer con los cabellos color cenizos cayendo por su espalda, ojos jades y con un vestido de tirantes blanco

Chrona-¿maka?-

¿?-no, no me llamo así-dijo sonriendo dulcemente

Kid-pe..pe..pero tu…¿Cómo?-

La chica levanto la mirada hacia el cielo y sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo para empezar a elevarse poco a poco y así la chica comenzó a levitar

Kid-tu..tu..tu no eres maka-

¿?-no, me llamo mina harker (yamitsu-para los que no sepan por que le puse ese nombre, pues mina harker es la chica que sale en el libro de dracula de bram stoker), mejor conocida como… la condesa Evans-

Chrona-¿condesa?-

Kid-¿Evans?-

Mina-¿han visto a mi esposo, el conde Evans?-

Chrona y kid dieron un desgarrador grito de terror pues sabían que ella era el fantasma de la condesa que había muerto ahí

Mina-¿Qué les pasa, están bien?-hablo dulcemente aquella alma en pena

Liz-¿Qué les pasa?-llego la mayor de las thompsons junto con ragnarok y patty

Mina-hola, ¿ustedes saben que les paso?

Liz-¿maka?-

Mina-em…no, me llamo mina harker es un placer

Patty-one-chan

Liz-espera patty, estoy hablando, entonces..¿q hace usted aquí?

Mina-busco a mi esposo.

Patty-one-chan..

Liz-espera un momento patty, ¿su esposo y usted visitan este lugar?

Mina-no, vivimos aquí..

Patty-one-chan…

Liz-¡QUE!-

Patty-esa chica esta levitando-*señala el piso y ve que los pies de mina no tocan el suelo*

Liz-patty…

Patty-¿si?

Liz-¡CORRE POR TU VIDA!- todos salieron corriendo, pero al momento de correr, chrona tropezó y cayo boca abajo en el suelo, la fantasma al ver aquello floto hacia donde estaba la pelirosa y le extendió su blanca y pálida mano

Mina-vamos, déjame ayudarte-le dijo sonriendo cordialmente

Chrona-etto…g..g..gracias- se levanto y la miro a los ojos, era idéntica a maka, en los ojos, el cabello, el tono de voz, era ella

Kid-¡chrona, corre por tu vida!-

Chrona-no es peligrosa-

Ragnarok-¡chrona, aléjate de ella!

Chrona-no eres mala ¿cierto?

Mina-no, no lo soy-*pero hizo una mueca de terror y desapareció ya que una bala se dirigió hacia ella (cortesía de kid)

Chrona-espera..d…d..¿Donde estas?-dijo mirando a todos lados para encontrar a mina pero no la logro hallar

*con soul y maka*

Los 2 chicos caminaban por un pasillo iluminando el camino con una linterna que sostenía maka

Soul-oid, maka, ¿Por qué me alejaste cuando quería ver el cuadro que tu y los demás veían?-

Maka-porque…era muy feo..-dijo desviando la mirada

Soul-¿y..?-

Maka-a…mira una habitación-dijo señalando una puerta blanca algo desgastada

Soul-debe de haber algo como evidencia-dijo corriendo hacia la puerta

Maka-esa puerta ya tiene miles de años, no creo que puedas abrirla tan faci…

Soul-ya esta..solo la empuje, estaba abierta, ¿entramos?-

Maka-pues ya que-los 2 chicos entraron y vieron una cama matrimonial con sabanas blancas y llenas de polvo y un estante lleno de libros viejos

Soul-aquí no hay mas que telarañas y cosas viejas además no hay nada interesante-

Maka-hay por favor ha de haber algo entre estos libros-la chica tomo un libro de pasta roja y abrió una pagina al azar, ahí se encontró con otra fotografía de esos extraños sujetos parecidos a ella y a soul, pero abajo decía escrito con tinta negra…*mina, mi ángel de cabellos dorados, hoy es el día de nuestra boda, este día te entrego mi corazón entero, te amo mucho, mi alma siempre será tuya, con amor tu ahora esposo, Vlad Evans * la chica sintió una lagrima resbalar por sus mejillas, ese hombre amaba demasiado a su esposa y se la arrebataron, ahora empezaba a creer en los fantasmas que ahí habitaban, su arma al verla así se acerco y miro aquel libro

Soul-oid…¿Qué pasa?-le dijo preocupado

Maka-yo..nada estoy bien-dijo secándose las lagrimas y poniendo el libro en su lugar, el alvino tomo el libro y lo abrió en aquella pagina, abrió los ojos al ver el apellido…era el mismo que el suyo, acaso…¿era algún pariente suyo? Y la fotografía daba mucho que pensar-oculto el libro bajo su chamarra y siguió a la rubia hasta el pasillo de nuevo, hasta que escucho…

¿?- my beautiful princess, i love you-en el aire se escucho

Soul-maka..oíste eso..

Maka-si..a de ser..el conde..ahora entiendo, será mejor salir de aquí…-

*en un rincón*

¿?-mina…te encontré…-un chico de cabellos blancos y de ojos rojos, con un traje blanco veía a la rubia estar parada en el pasillo con la mirada baja-tantos años..por fin, voy a buscarte mi cielo, Vlad Evans siempre estará contigo mi hermosa mina-dijo sonriendo débilmente, pero abrió los ojos al ver a un chico idéntico a el acercarse SU "esposa"-mina…¿Quién es el?, ¿Por qué estas vestida de esa forma extraña?, no, no puede ser….tu eres mía, solo mía-el fantasma levito hasta un viejo candelabro dorado que estaba en el techo arriba de soul y maka -aléjate de mi mina-susurro antes de lograr descolgar el candelabro del techo

Maka-entonces…donde crees que…¡SOUL,CUIDADO!-grito empujando al chico y cayendo sobre el

Soul-q..q…que fue eso?-dijo asustado

Maka-ya te dije, vámonos de aquí, es peligroso, me asuste mucho-sintió su respiración agitarse al estar arriba de su arma, nunca lo había sentido así de cerca, sus ojos se empezaron a empañar de lagrimas y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, su arma la abrazo delicadamente y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza

Soul-ya..todo esta bien no te preocupes-le susurraba en el oído, el fantasma sintió su furia crecer y se manifestó delante de ellos

Vlad-mina…¿¡QUE HACES CON ESTE?!-grito enojado

Maka/soul-¿mina..?-

Vlad-TU ERES MIAAA-grito mientras se acercaba a maka, pero su arma le jalo el brazo haciendo que corrieran lejos del enfurecido conde

Maka-¿Qué le pasa..?-

Vlad-¡VUELVE ACA MINA HARKER, TU ERES MIA, SOLO MIA…!, por favor vuelve…te amo..¡MINA!-

**Yamitsu-bueno…fin del capitulo 1, ¿les gusto?. ¿no les gusto?, díganme, pues me inspire en la canción de Dear you, una canción de miku y kaito y ando interesada en los vampiros, por ejemplo vlad es el legendario vampiro, vlad dracula, pero se acabo el capi…¿lo continuo?**

**Yamotso-*comiendo un chocolate***

**Yamitsu-invitame**

**Yamotso-¡NO!-**

**Yamitsu-*se tira sobre el* ¡QUE ME LO DES!**

**yYy-¡higurashis fuera!, el chocolate es mío!**


End file.
